lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Showstoppa
Brooklyn, New York |death_date = |typen=2 |type1=Schizo |type2=LPW |winpct=0 |wins=N/A |losses=N/A |music = "Born of a Broken Man" by Rage Against The Machine |wrestling_style = Technical |trainer = |current_efeds = Full Metal Wrestling |previous_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling |alignment = Heel |debut = }} Showstoppa is an American e-wrestler who wrestled in Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW). Biography Though sometimes a fanfavorite, the damoclean divatastic sword of justice has never stopped pulling strings from his debut as PYRO: The Showstoppa, all those years ago. He cut his teeth in the PWA, headlining against the likes of Baseballz, Phantom Lord, 2TX, The Rabbi, Villiano 187 and the Bad Mamma Jammas. He saved Pyromania (The Show he claimed was named in his honor) from cancelation as head booker, and led it in overtaking Schizophrenia as the PWA's Flagship. Alongside the incomporable SFS, They dethroned the longest reigning tag chamions in company history, the Bad Mamma Jammas. The end of his brilliance in the PWA came when he bested Villiano who couldn't accept losing to a 'fag' and had the match restarted, ultimately winning in one of the most contraversial match endings in PWA history. Showstoppa never saw the inside of a PWA ring again, and all subsequent appearances were cancelled, much to the dismay of all the King's Men. The Homo Heartthrob took up the banner for Full Metal Wrestling, and established it as the dominant wrestling federation of our time, being crowned the first champion in company history. Since this momentous moment, the train has come off the tracks. Though still a youngin at 23, Showstoppa has been plying his craft for 6 years, and injuries took their toll, allowing Dr. David Diabolical to snatch his title. Dr. D has since alligned himself with Dangerous by Design, a tandem which has proven to be quite the nuisance to Showstoppa. SFS, now known as Lord Fusion pulled the most shocking move of all, betraying his longtime friend at Lethal Injection, and joining Diabolical's N.M.E.. Their actions ended Showstoppa's downward spiral with a sickening thud. Subsequently, the carefully woven tapestry of the lie Show had lived stood revealed. He was the culprit behind killing Pyromania in an effort to secure FMW all the talent it needed to start up. He's protected his friends spots in the shadows for years, and now one of those friends has bitten the hand that feeds him. The numbers advantage the N.M.E. had enjoyed proved to be shortlived, as Former PWA U.S. Champion, Mass Chaos, also has the ne'er-do-wells in his crosshairs. The Boy King defeated Diabolical at 3.1 and regained the coveted title, leaving Dr. David downtrodden in dismay. Showstoppa, never one to shy away from talking about himself, had this to say: "You’ve been throwing sacrifices to the altars of these two bit villains (Full Metal Champion Ethan Black) and Diabolical and I’ve starved. Well, the big bad wolf is here, and he’s fucking hungry, and that snake David is on the menu. But you people don’t like it because this wolf doesn’t hunt for you, he hunts for himself." "People like Ethan and David want to rule over Full Metal Wrestling. I....AM....Full Metal Wrestling." The Wickedness The man formerly known as ‘Showstoppa’ is one of the most decorated superstars in FMW History. His ability to trade highspots, suplexes, or kicks with any opponent has earned him critical acclaim. He can work any style of match. Since coming to Anarchy, He’s become much more of a UFC ground and pound, mat wrestling type, but still will take to the air without hesitation. He’s also undergone a radical personality change, which has taken him to darker new places. He feels used and mistreated by this business. The Wickedness has consumed him, and he is ready to deliver his wrath upon the whole of the wrestling world. As Such, Johnny has taken a more active role in Showstoppa Productions and in the week to week operations of Take 5, the hit segment that has been going on for 2 years strong. Meanwhile, Vin has taken up assisting the Legendary Larry Owings in coaching Our Lady of Sorrows wrestling team, down in Redemption, Al. He believes he’s been set cursed to go down a path. A path carved out by a lifetime of wickedness, and eventually, leading to redemption. But who set him down this path, and where it will take him has yet to be revealed. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Hell Bound'' Pump-handle grip (known to amateur wrestlers as a ball and chain) pulled down violently as a kneestrike comes up under the jaw for a sudden impact. When the Showman has lost it, he will fire off a barrage of kneestrikes, sometimes necessitating the referee stop the match for his opponent’s well being. **''Heaven Sent'' Superkick **''Baptism by Fire'' Kiss of Death Sleeper into a Flatliner, which is locked into a vice like choke. *'Favorite moves' **'The Stormbreaker Duck-under turn around lariat **''The Atonement'' Senton bomb with an extra revolution, allowing Show to land with a knee strike, rather than a body splash **''The Reckoning'' Split Legged Moonsault into an elbow drop across the face. **''Divine Intervention'' Michinoku Driver **''Knightfall'' Standing Moonsault **''Eternal DAMnation'' An Ode to RVD, Springboard Missile dropkick into a chair. **''Running With the Devil'' Go To Sleep **''Homoplexual'' German Suplex, hands remaining locked, rolling into a Half Nelson Suplex back into a Dragon Suplex with bridge pinning combination. **''Path to Redemption'' A multiple kick face wash, after each strike, Show drags his heel back across his foes face for added insult. **Moonsaults **Running Knee and Elbow strikes **Shin Kicks **Front Kicks **Round Houses **Single/Double Leg Takedowns **Planchas **The Brooklyn Bounce Legdrop *'Theme Music' **''"Born of a Broken Man"'' by Rage Against The Machine Championships and accomplishments *PWA World Tag Team Championship *C-4 Division Championship (2 Times) *FMW Television Championship Category:Wrestlers Category:LPW Alumni